mi_ar_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Curiosetis
Curioseti is a species that live in a solar system located at a far end of galaxy's tail. Biology and Appearance Outer Anatomy Appearance=The fur-covered and small creature have 4 arms on the thin thorax. which it had 2 shorts arms in the back and 2 long arms on each side of the torso. A big head with a muzzle and 2 long ears. the 4 legs are on the triangular pelvis which it had 2 short legs in the front and 2 long legs are placed in the opposite of front legs, strangely shaped like these mantis from earth. one strange tail that is thick and squishy attached in the back of the pelvis. the coat furs color is green-turquoise with some place that is bright green on the hair, torso, feet, hands and tail. |-|Height=They’re about 1 meters to 1.40 as they stand. The male are smaller than the female by half their tall. Their tail serve as a counterbalance for their bodies when walking or running it prevent from falling over in the front. They’re capable of jumping very high when they aren’t full of eggs or full of various things. Inner Anatomy |-|Senses=They have great sense of smell and eyesight but average in hearing. Their sense of smell is 20 times more sensitive than human which they have some similarities with the dogs from earth. They have a similar range of hearing on the low end of the scale, their range are between 13-20 Hz and up to 13–20 kHz However, they can’t heard the ultrasound and infrasound like human does. Their eyesight have excellent sense of depth and are able to spot a candle up to 48 kilometers, not only that, they have the ability to see in dark the downside is that the range of spectrum is more saturated than human does, which mean they see more monochromatic than colored. |-|Digestive System=They’re omnivore like the human does, their digestive system are in their tail instead of their belly above the triangular pelvis, like most insect species. However, their lungs and heart are in the thin thorax which explain how thin their body is. |-|Female Genital=Most fertile female is capable to produce 20 to 40 eggs every 2 weeks, she could stop producing eggs anytime by blocking her hormones and/or spermatheca. However, most infertile female doesn’t have the ovaries nor spermatheca but she does have a form of sac instead, mainly used for water storage and sometime for various things like foods or different type of object. Both fertile and infertile have a flexible ovipositor that could act as an hand, with suction power. |-|Male Genital=Most male are fertile and have two penises which one is made for urines and feces however, the second is made for reproduction purpose. They’re both flexible and are capable of touch sensitivity. Society and Culture Colony system Architecture=The architectures of Curiosetis is similar to these eusocial species which consist of different type of den which they’re buried in an artificial hill. one den is divided up to 3 or 4 rooms called “chamber”: bed chamber, living chamber and bath chamber occasionally, they have a storage chamber for water or foods supplies, brought by the repleters before the winter period. The school den is the biggest den that is divided to many room depending which specialization the students took. However, for the queen, it depends which foundation they used: it could be giant tree, mountain or even hill! They’re often take place near the rivers. Their rooms consist of nursery, queen chamber, 6 princesses chambers, one chamber for every princes, one nuptial chamber and finally one room for Quorum as well used for audience. The hospices are sightly different to the other dens: they’re build with rock or cements for a maximum of hygiene and safety, often used for travelers and patients. |-|Government=The Curiosetis is divided up in an order of rank as queen, princesses and princes A Quorum consisted of one queen, one princess of each domain which are: nursemaids, messengers, healers, workers, repleters, warriors, and explorers. Occasionally, there will be a visit of some princes that come or participate the Quorum for certain decision related to teacher jobs. Once the decision is made, the messengers are send to various domains or search for a specific Curioseti to join the Quorum for an audience. Of course, the Quorum sometime ask the colony for a referendum if they couldn’t find an agreement to a specific decision. |-|Schools=The Curiosetis are born from eggs that the queen laid, each eggs are taken care by the nursemaids in den nursery. Once hatched, each kids are feed by one specialized repleter. Once the babies are old enough, each kid’s tail are tested by palpation if they’re either fertile or infertile. Most of time, the fertile female are noticeable by their height but it happen to have a smaller fertile female. Which is why they need to palpate their tail before to send them to specific school with colored clothes. white as fertile, black as infertile. However, each male are marked with purple cloth and send to a special school for princes. After some cycles of schools, each young students will choose which specialize they wanted. after a test of ability they could pass to their specialized school marked by color: Red for warrior specialization, green for healer specialization, Orange for repleter specialization, pink for nursemaids specialization, blue for messengers if one student success to two or three tests, they could become workers with a yellow clothes color, And finally brown color for explorers specialization with brown clothes color. Royality Roles Queen=The queen rules the colony but made important decisions with the help of princesses, sometimes with princes and nursemaids. Once decided, the princesses will be sent to various domains like workers, teachers, healers, warriors and explorers. The messengers have a special rank because they’re excellent runners with great memory and are capable to spread the messages to various domains. |-|Princes=The princes are fertile male that the queen don’t fertilize her eggs with sperms and use a special hormones. Each young princes were sent to specialized school of princes will learn to become teachers or become the new prince of one future queen. They may will have the opportunity to explore outside of their colony for commercial or knowledge purpose. They occasionally visit their mother or queen for some advices with her. |-|Princesses=The princesses are fertile female that the queen fertilize her eggs with sperms and use a special hormones. They specialize in different domains for each jobs or rank. Most of time, they spend their time to take care of the colony and make sure everything work correctly. Sometime, when time come to become a queen, they will go outside of colony with a small group of workers, healers, warriors and one explorer to make an exchange from other colony or founding their own colony. Jobs Workers=The workers are mostly infertile females that the queen don’t fertilize their eggs with sperms and without a special hormones. Which mean they lack of ovaries and spermatheca. They’re strongly versatile in various domains that could be harvesting, gardening, den building, road building and ETC. They helps each others for various needs or for a specific task. They happen to help nursery when the nursemaids are low or the healers have too many patients to take care. When there is not enough repleters, the worker can become one of them if needed. Sometimes, when there is no more work. They get bored and tends to spend with their co-workers to entertain themselves with… well, use your imagination… |-|Repleters=The repleters are mostly infertile females which their job is storing water or juice in their tail-sac, their tail are elastically strong enough to not explode. They spend most of their time in a special den which it’s cold enough to keep their supply fresh. They’re sometime used for commercial purpose to other colony. In some rare case, some repleters come out of den to share the water or foods to workers who couldn’t join the cafeteria. They often visit the hospices to feed either to travelers or patients. |-|Healers=The healers are mostly infertile females, their jobs are healing every one in their colony. They get helped with one of these repleters for clean water in which their tail-sac are sterilized enough to not contaminate anyone. Sometime, the healers have to help the inexperienced queen who have some trouble with their big eggs because the young queen forgot to lay them after a certain cycle of gestation. In some rare case, sometimes patients die on their watch because of disease that is impossible to cure or too damaged from the injuries. But they are strongly bound to the same Oath than our Hippocratic Oath from earth! |-|Messengers=The messengers are mostly infertile females, their jobs is to deliver the messages from the quorum that consist of queen and her 6 princesses. They have great sense of memory and excellent runners. Sometimes, when there is so many messages to deliver, they have to use paper-like messages stored in the repleter’s tails. In short, they become a mail carrier with repleter. When there is no messages to deliver, they spend their time archiving every message delivered |-|Warriors= The warriors are mostly infertile females, their jobs is to bring peace and order in the colony. They deal any conflicts that their sisters happen to argue for whatever they talks. The warriors works with explorers for an outside exploration mission. When they guard the queen, they have special marking with purple colors on their arms in addition to their normal red clothing. When their duties are done, they spend their time to teach young warriors students. |-|Explorers=The explorers are mostly infertile females, their jobs is to explore outside their colony for either commercial purpose or in the search of new place for future queen. They have greater sense of orientation thank to the starry sky that act like a compass and map. They’re capable to remember every paths they know or learned. They know a lot of floras and faunas that could be comestibles or not. When there is no outside mission, they’re excellent story-tellers on their spare time spend with kids. |-|Transferor=The transferors are infertile males that the queen don’t fertilize her eggs with sperms and a special hormones. Which mean they lack the reproductive system. However they do have these 2 flexible appendage that act like pumper machine. His first appendage will stay in the queen to suck up every eggs then will be transferring to any nursemaids or workers with the help of his second appendage. The transferor have the main purpose to help his queen to repopulate her damaged society caused by disaster of any nature or by war. Or create the biggest army of her colony. The downside of this system would be too unstable and unpredictable if the queen don't control the number of eggs. hence why each young fertile female are taught how to feel their eggs in their ovaries. Also, the queen have to eat much more in order to produce these enough eggs, the Repleters will be so busy feeding the queen. History History=The Curiosetis are native to a small planet. They have lived there for about as long as their historical records go back, probably close to over 500,000 to 800,000 cycles or 825,000 to 1,320,000 earth years. Despite their advanced period, they haven’t yet discovered metallurgy but they only just poking it. It’s comparable to an era called the Upper Paleolithic era from Earth but the only difference is that they already mastered language and writing technology, they also already mastered advanced clothing technology that is similar to the roman empire era. |-|war=They long abandoned the war after they found a way to make trade between themselves with their princesses and especially the repleters. Because without them, war would be never ending and they would have gone extinct sooner than expected. There is no slavery in their culture because they have never experienced it due to their biological nature. Category:Species